thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shepherd Derrial Book
NAME: Derrial Book TYPE: The Shepherd SPECIES: Human HEIGHT ''': 1.8 m (5' 11") '''WEIGHT: 69 kg GENDER: Male DEXTERITY: 2D+2 *Archaic Guns: 4D+2 *Blaster: 4D+2 *Brawling Parry: 4D+2 *Brawling Parry: (S) Karate: 6D *Dodge: 4D+2 *Firearms: 4D+2 *Firearms: (S) Shotguns: 5D+1 *Pick Pocket: 4D+2 *Running: 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE: 3D *Bureaucracy: 4D+1 *Business: 4D+2 *Cultres: 5D *Intimidation: 4D+2 *Law Enforcement: 5D *Scholar: 4D *Scholar: (S) Alliance government: 4D+2 *Scholar: (S) Criminal underworld: 4D+2 *Scholar: (S) Religion: 4D+2 *Streetwise: 4D+2 *Tactics: 5D *Value: 4D MECHANICAL: 2D+2 *Archaic Starship Pilot: 3D+1 *Astrogation: 4D *Capital Ship Pilot: 3D+1 *Communications: 4D *Ground Vehicle Operations: 4D+2 *Repulsorlift Operations: 4D+2 *Sensors: 4D *Space Transports: 3D+1 *Starfighter Pilot: 3D+1 PERCEPTION: 2D+2 *Bargain: 4D *Command: 4D+1 *Forgery: 3D+2 *Gambling: 4D+2 *Hide: 4D+2 *Investigation: 4D+2 *Persuasion: 4D *Search: 4D+2 *Sneak: 4D+2 STRENGTH: 2D *Brawling: 4D *Brawling: (S) Karate: 5D+1 *Climbing / Jumping: 4D *Lifting: 4D *Stamina: 4D *Swimming: 4D TECHNICAL: 2D+2 *Armor Repair: 4D *Blaster Repair: 4D *Capital Ship Repair: 4D *Capital Ship Weapon Repair: 4D *Computer Programming / Repair: 4D *Ground Vehicle Repair: 4D *Repulsorlift Repair: 4D *Security: 4D+1 *Space Transports Repair: 4D *Starfighter Repair: 4D *Starship Weapon Repair: 4D MOVE: 10 FORCE SENSITIVE: yes FORCE POINTS: 4 DARK SIDE POINTS: 0 CHARACTER POINTS: 15 GEAR: *Though Book has displayed proficiency with all manner of firearms, he does not carry a weapon of any kind. The only possession he has with him at all times is his Bible, though he is known to sometimes smoke a long-stem pipe and he keeps an unlabeled Alliance IdentCard in his pocket. Traits *Cortex Specter (Major Asset) - No information on Book can be found on the Cortex or any other accessible databank. The only hint of his true identity lies on the IdentCard he carries in his pocket. *Credo (Major Complication) - Book not only believes in Christian ideals, he practices what he preaches—following the Ten Commandments. He will sometimes skirt the edge of his rules if the cause is worthy. The Bible may have specific rules against killing, as an example, but it is a mite fuzzier on the subject of shooting kneecaps. *Religiosity (Major Asset) - A Shepherd less than two years outside the cloistered life of the Bathgate Abbey, Book is easily recognized as a man of God by his manner of dress and long, bound hair. While some don’t take kindly to preachifying, most will treat a man of the cloth with respect. Role Playing Notes “It was Kaylee, as you might figure, that landed us with a preacher on board Serenity. Now, I’ve nothin’ against God, so long as He doesn’t mix himself up in my affairs. And so long as Shepherd Book kept his sermonizing to those as wants to hear it, I had no problem with him shipping out with us. “The Shepherd came on board at the Eavesdown Docks on Persephone. Said he’d been doing his shepherding at the Southdown Abbey and he’d been out of the world for a spell and would like to walk it a while. Kaylee took to him right off and brought him on board as a passenger. He paid his way with toolittle cash and a load of fresh garden stuffs, which, I must admit, tasted fine after months of eatin’ protein boiled, protein baked, and protein barbequed. “It come as somewhat of a shock to Shepherd Book when he discovered how me and mine earn our living. And he was fair knocked flat on his backside when I introduced him to the Ambassador. I don’t expect he figured to find a whore among his travelin’ companions. “I must say, though, that the Shepherd evened up the surprise score when he proved to be far and away more skilled and knowledgeable about fighting and guns and tactics and lawmen than one ordinarily looks for in a man of God. “Besides being of considerable worth in a fight, Shepherd Book was a better than ordinary cook and the rest of the crew came to like him. He and Jayne spotted each other lifting weights. The Shepherd and Inara held forth about the ways of the ‘Verse. She being a Buddhist by trade, their conversations were probably interesting to those who could stay awake. So long as he kept his Bible-thumping to himself, I had no problem. “If he didn’t see fit to talk about where he’s walked in this life, I could honor that. “You’re askin’ where the Shepherd is now. He left Serenity. Not sure why. Perhaps he saw that he’d done all he could in the way of salvation for us and he might ought to turn his attention to those in want of saving. We set him down at a mining colony on a backwater moon. “Hope he finds what he’s lookin’ for there.” —Conversation with Malcolm Reynolds Source: *Serenity Role Playing Game (pages 20-21) *thedemonapostle